


Life Partners

by GracefulVengeance



Category: Game Grumps, Polygrumps - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Cutesy, Egobang - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Polygrumps, Sentimental, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulVengeance/pseuds/GracefulVengeance
Summary: Arin knew that smile. It was that goofy, sentimental smile that Dan only seemed to wear in the grump space. It was the smile that Arin thought about a lot, one that he would sometimes catch out of the corner of his eye during recording sessions. It was the smile that made Arin thank his lucky stars everyday that he sent that email to Dan all those years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first egobang fic. I just love how sentimental Dan can get around Arin it's just so goddamn cute. Hope you enjoy it!

The grump room grew quiet while Arin fiddled with his phone, waiting on Dan to come back from the kitchen. He heard Dan shuffle back in and fall back onto the couch with a sigh. When Arin looked up from his phone, he saw that Dan had brought an extra drink and had placed it in front of him.

“Thanks dude. How did you know I was thirsty?” he asked, cracking it open and taking a long gulp.

“Call it a hunch, baby girl,” Dan replied with a grin.

They were taking a well-deserved break after a particularly long recording session, and while usually they just sat there doing their own thing, Dan was particularly talkative today.

“Man, I can’t believe soon it’ll be 4 years that I’ve been on this show. Like, that’s super crazy.”

“Yeah, time really does fly huh?”

“Do you think we’ll still be doing this in another 4 years?”

It was a conversation they’ve had many times before, on and off of the show. Will we be doing this 2, 3, 4 years down the road? Arin’s concern was always whether or not people would still be watching, but Dan was always so optimistic. So why was it that Arin sensed that Dan seemed slightly self conscious this time around? When Dan talked about the future of Game Grumps and Starbomb and NSP, it always sounded like he had plans for years from now. Like he thought about all of this for hours, even days, and daydreamed of this big future for them. Arin always admired Dan’s tenacity, his capacity to think on such a large scale.

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” was Arin’s careful reply.

He heard Dan sigh in relief. “Good, because I couldn’t imagine doing anything else...with anybody else.”

Arin quirked a playful eyebrow. “What are we? Married or something?”

Without missing a beat, Dan replied. “We kind of are, aren’t we?”

Arin’s cheeks flushed, and his lack of a response allowed Dan to continue on his little tangent.

“We spend a lot of time together, travel together, share hotel rooms, know practically everything about each other, say ‘I love you’ all the time…” he trailed off, the corner of his mouth tugging into a lopsided smile.

Arin knew that smile. It was that goofy, sentimental smile that Dan only seemed to wear in the grump space. It was the smile that Arin thought about a lot, one that he would sometimes catch out of the corner of his eye during recording sessions. It was the smile that made Arin thank his lucky stars everyday that he sent that email to Dan all those years ago. What past Arin didn’t know when he sent that message was that it would spark an incredibly strong bond between them. Arin had not only found a business partner, but a life partner as well. Now it was Arin who was smiling like a big ol’ doof.

 “How about a kiss then, hubby?” Arin replied with a smirk.

This would usually be the time that Dan snapped out of his sentimental stupor and told Arin to shut up mid-giggle, but when Arin felt Dan’s weight pressed against his shoulder he turned, scruff and soft lips meeting his own in a tentative kiss. It was short and sweet, and Arin realized he had forgotten to breathe the entire time. His heart was hammering in his chest and the heat rushing into his face made him dizzy. He met with Dan’s soft, curious gaze, his lips parted and his eyes searching Arin’s for a defined reaction. Arin could only imagine how ridiculous he looked right now, with his cheeks splotched pink and his eyes still wide with shock. Suddenly, Dan erupted into a fit of giggles, his body rigid with laughter as he leaned against Arin.

 “You’re adorable,” Dan cooed, nuzzling into Arin’s chest. “Stay with me forever, Arin.”

Arin couldn’t help but smile, his fingers weaving through Dan’s soft curls. “You got it, Danny.”


End file.
